Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)
The Super Smash Strongest Battle or is a 5-part special from Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures, Nintendo Entertainment and Universal Studios. This mini-series special was the prologue before Super Hero Taisen Another: Kamen Rider Mario vs. Another Heroes and Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters. Plot After Rabbid Empire's defeat, with Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas, Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, Space Squad, PreCures, Autobots, Avengers, Overwatch Agents, Mysticons, Legendary Rangers, Heroes of the Minecraft World and Team Kingdom Hearts defeated by Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O, who was allied by President Galeem and President Dharkon. Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash will face their newest challenge: The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament! In order to have their wish fulfilled, in order to take the title of "strongest", an intense battle will unfold. Episodes # Battle1: A New Journey # Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears! # Battle3: New Enemies!? # Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? # Final Battle: A New Tomorrow Characters Heroes * Team Legendary Super Stars ** Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Blueberry Cake ** Cherry Crash * ** Yamato Kazariki/Zyuoh Eagle ** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red ** Takaharu Igasaki/Akaninger ** Stinger/Sasori Orange ** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou * Team Serious ** Keiichiro Asaka/Patren 1gou ** Hyde/Gosei Blue ** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack ** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow ** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink * Team Space ** Lucky/Shishi Red Orion ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Gavan Type-G ** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan ** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed * Team Rogue ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Dark Meta Knight ** Kamen Rider Rogue ** Adagio Dazzle ** Reaper * Team Everything is Awesome ** Emmet Brickowski ** Lucy/Wyldstyle ** Benny (''The LEGO Movie) ** Sweet Mayhem ** Balthazar * Team Ninjago ** Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja ** Kai Smith/Fire Ninja ** Jay Walker/Lightning Ninja ** Cole/Earth Ninja ** Zane/Ice Ninja * Team CHIMA ** Laval the Lion ** Eris the Eagle ** Gorzan the Gorrila ** Cragger the Crocodile ** Worriz the Wolf * Team Uniteam ** Unikitty ** Puppycorn ** Dr. Fox ** Hawkodile ** Richard (Unikitty!) * Team Leader ** Robin ** Gumball Watterson ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Ezra Bridger ** Kazuda Xiono * Team Royal ** Black Panther ** Shuri/Black Panther ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Royal Blue * Team Ex-Aid ** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Yakamo "Cloud" Katou/Aoninger ** Masato Jin/Beet Buster ** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda ** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form * Team Genm ** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm/Kamen Rider Neo-Genm ** Makato Fukami/Kamen Rider Spector ** Mitsuzane Kueshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl ** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger * Team Koopa ** Bowser ** King Koopa ** President Koopa ** Paper Bowser ** Paper King Koopa * Sentai Rider All Red ** GaoRed ** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Red Falcon ** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive ** Red Turbo * Sentai Rider All Blue ** TriceraRanger ** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form ** AbareBlue ** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend ** LupinBlue * ** /Red Samurai Ranger ** /Blue Samurai Ranger ** /Pink Samurai Ranger ** /Green Samurai Ranger ** /Yellow Samurai Ranger * ** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger ** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger ** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger ** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger ** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger * Team Black RX ** Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX ** Prince of Yamato Tribe Geki/TyrannoRanger ** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Takeru/Red Mask * Team Skull ** Kamen Rider Skull ** Kamen Rider MadRogue ** Juyong Kwon/Kyoryu Red Brave ** Champ/OushiBlack ** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider * Team Black Faction ** Siegfried/Saber of Black ** Frankenstein's monster/Berserker of Black ** Astolfo/Rider of Black ** Vladimus III/Lancer of Black ** Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black * Team Red Faction ** Mordred/Saber of Red ** Karna/Lancer of Red ** Sparticus/Berserker of Red ** Semiramis/Assassin of Red ** Achilles/Rider of Red * Team Lazer ** Kiriya Kojo/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo ** Kamen Rider Zangestu Shin ** Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form ** Kenta Date/MegaRed ** Bouken Pink * Team Pikachu18 ** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom)/Kamen Rider Proto Woz ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** DanTDM ** Ruby Rose * Team True Brave ** /Kamen Rider True Brave ** Kamen Rider Stronger ** Shinken Blue ** Kyoryu Gold ** Amu/Zyuoh Tiger * Team Infinite ** Zero the Jackal ** HohouSoldier ** Kamen Rider Proto-Birth ** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ** Deka Master * Team Dragons ** Genji Shimada ** Hanzo Shimada ** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** RyuuCommander ** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Hunter Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) * Team Mordecai & Rigby ** Mordecai ** Rigby ** Duncan Rosenblatt ** Raven ** Doomfist * Team K. Rool ** King K. Rool ** Black Hat ** Hit (Dragon Ball Series) ** Juri Han ** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * Team Cool ** Scott Green ** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black ** Sechang Kim/Kyoryu Blue Brave ** Hi-Five Ghost ** Vignette Valencia * Team All Wondercolt ** Bulk Biceps ** Thunderbass ** Mystery Mint ** Curly Winds ** Watermelody * Team All Shadowbolt ** Neon Lights ** Peacock Plume ** Sunny Flare ** Garden Grove ** Indigo Zap * Team Vehicle ** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou ** Go-On Blue ** Kamen Rider Sangou ** Yellow Racer ** Sugarcoat * Team Acrobat ** Sasuke/NinjaRed ** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue ** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green ** /Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form ** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack * Team Land, Sea, Air ** /Red Wind Ranger ** /Blue Wind Ranger ** /Yellow Wind Ranger ** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger ** /Blue Wild Force Ranger * Team Martial Arts ** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form ** Yugo Ogami ** GoYellow ** ToQ 7gou ** Dexter (Bratz (live action 2007 film)) * Team Swordsman ** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave ** Nero Claudius/Saber ** Erza Scarlet ** North Bridge ** Zoe Star Pink * Team Gunman ** Jesse McCree ** Captain Rex ** Commander Cody ** Esbern ** Widowmaker * Team Archer ** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf ** Chiron/Archer of Black ** Atalanta/Archer of Red ** Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke ** Robin Hood/Archer * Team Speed ** Red Racer ** GoBlue ** Black Turbo ** Kamen Rider Mach ** Go-On Yellow * Team Flying ** Red Hawk ** Raptor 283/WashiPink ** Gilda ** Silver Hawk ** Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form * Team Big Eater ** /KajikiYellow ** Abare Red ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Elfman Strauss ** Toriko * Team Brain ** Dexter ** ToQ 2gou ** Kamen Rider Icarus ** TimeGreen ** /HebitsukaiSilver * Team Gilded ** Go-On Gold ** Kamen Rider Odin ** Golden Hazel ** Gilgamesh/Archer ** MagiShine * Team Black Warriors ** Gamerpen ** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green ** /Zyuoh TheWorld ** Black Lightning ** James Rhodes/War Machine * Team Pink Warriors ** Kamen Rider Decade ** OhPink ** Kamen Rider Raia ** Momoninger ** GokaiPink * Team Water Warriors ** Aqua Blossom ** Nya Smith/Water Ninja ** Korra ** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue ** Juvia Locksear * Team Extra Warriors ** Bud/Zyuoh Bird ** ToQ 6gou ** WolzardFire ** GekiViolet ** Kamen Rider Yongou * Team Scientist ** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain ** Susan Test ** Mary Test ** Tucker Folley ** Sandy Cheeks * Team Police ** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black ** Aoi Kiriya ** /Space Sheriff Gavan ** /Draft Redder ** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel * Team Sports ** Cloudy Kicks ** Tennis Match ** Heath Burns ** /Sky Ninja Shrukienger ** /Spade Ace * Team Curveball ** Signalman ** Ninjaman ** Big One ** VRV Master ** Soos Ramirez * Team Super Strong ** Heihachi Mishima ** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger ** Leatherhead ** Rocksteady ** Kymraw * Team Animal Lover ** Starlight ** Asuka Kazama ** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster ** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya ** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink * Team Frivolous ** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** GokaiGreen ** Megan Williams ** Captain Toad ** Lemon Zest * Team Refreshing ** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen ** Bebop ** Discord ** Eina Tulle ** Ais Wallenstien * Team International ** Ragamuffin ** Amy Yuzuki/Kyoryu Pink ** Leo/Kamen Rider Psyga ** Jiraiya/Ninja Black ** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France * Team Support ** Fugitoid ** ** Phantom Dino Ranger ** Gwayne ** Mathis * Ultimate Sentai Team ** Hyper Go-On Red ** Legend MagiRed ** Super Geki Red ** Red Buster Powered Custom ** Ultra Gosei Red * Ultimate Rider Team ** Kamen Rider Blade King Form ** Kamen Rider Hibiki Armored Form ** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ** Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form ** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO Super TaToBa Combo Others * Team Mario and Sonic ** Link ** Kirby ** Pikachu ** Donkey Kong ** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus ** Fox McCloud ** Yoshi ** Captain Falcon ** Jigglypuff ** Ness ** Luigi ** Princess Peach ** Princess Zelda ** Shiek ** Mr. Game & Watch ** Dr. Mario ** Marth ** Roy ** Young Link ** Falco Lombardi ** Ganondorf ** Pichu ** Ice Climbers *** Popo *** Nana ** Pichu ** Mewtwo ** Meta Knight ** Pit ** Wario ** Ike ** Lucas ** Pokémon Trainer Red *** Charizard *** Ivysaur *** Squirtle ** King Dedede ** Diddy Kong ** Toon Link ** Solid Snake ** Olimar ** R.O.B. ** Lucario ** Wolf O'Donnel ** Villager ** Mega Man ** Wii Fit Trainer ** Little Mac ** Rosalina and Luma ** Greninja/Ash-Greninja ** Lucina ** Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) ** Mii Fighters *** Mii Brawler *** Mii Swordfighter *** Mii Gunner ** Palutena ** Dark Pit ** Pac-Man ** Shulk ** Duck Hunt Duo ** Bowser Jr. ** Kooplings *** Larry Koopa *** Morton Koopa Jr. *** Wendy O. Koopa *** Roy Koopa *** Iggy Koopa *** Ludwig von Koopa ** Ryu/Ryu Ranger ** Bayonetta ** Cloud Strife ** Corrin ** Inkling Girl ** Inkling Boy ** Princess Daisy ** Ridley ** Simon Belmont ** Ritcher Belmont ** Chrom ** Dark Samus ** King K. Rool ** Ken Masters ** Incineroar ** Piranha Plant ** Ren Ayamiya/Joker * Mysticons ** Arkayna Goodfey ** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid ** Piper Willowbrook * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Rachet ** Prowl ** Arcee ** Drift ** Dinobots *** Grimlock * Equestria Ninjas ** Princess Twilight Sparkle ** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi ** Pinkie Pie ** Rainbow Dash ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Sunset Shimmer ** Sonata Dusk ** Trixie Lulamoon ** Starlight Glimmer ** Juniper Montage ** Sandalwood ** Micro Chips ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Casey Jones ** April O'Neil ** Shinigami ** Karai ** Tiger Claw ** Sly Cooper ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** The Ghostly Trio *** Fatso *** Stinky *** Stretch ** The Boo Brothers *** Freako *** Meako *** Shreakors ** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger * Overwatch Agents ** Lena "Tracer" Oxton * Avengers ** Tony Stark/Iron Man * Legendary Rangers ** /Red Ranger/Gold Ranger ** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V Red/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger ** /Ranger Operative Series Red ** /Gold Samurai Ranger ** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red ** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow ** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink ** ** /Super Megaforce Silver * Kamen Riders ** Kamen Rider Ichigo ** Kamen Rider Nigo ** Kamen Rider V3 ** Riderman ** Kamen Rider Para-DX ** Kamen Rider Poppy ** Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Geiz ** Kamen Rider Woz ** Kamen Rider Shinobi ** Kamen Rider Quiz ** Kamen Rider Kikai * Super Sentai ** AkaRanger * Space Squad ** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya ** Juspion ** Naoto Tamura/Jiban ** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire ** Janperson ** Show Narumi/Blue Swat ** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet ** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto ** Ryouma/GingaRed ** Hyuuga/Black Knight ** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver ** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash ** Lou/Pink Flash ** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue ** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen * Heroes of the Minecraft World ** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Neo Cross-Z ** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild ** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease ** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) * Team Kingdom Hearts ** Riku ** Kairi ** Axel ** King Mickey Mouse ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Aqua ** Mezma ** Cupcake Slash ** Medusa * Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic ** Rabbid Mario ** Rabbid Luigi ** Rabbid Peach ** Rabbid Yoshi ** Rabbid Toad ** Beep-O ** Spawny ** Rabbid Wario ** Rabbid Waluigi ** Rabbid Daisy ** Rabbid Rosalina ** Rabbid Pauline ** Rabbid Kong ** Rabbid Kirby ** Rabbid Inkling Girl ** Rabbid Inkling Boy ** Rabbid Villager ** Rabbid Falcon ** Rabbid Pichu ** Rabbid Greninja ** Rabbid Lucario ** Rabbid Incineroar ** Rabbid Jigglypuff ** Rabbid Pac-Man ** Rabbid Dedede ** Rabbid Isabelle ** Rabbid Snake ** Rabbid Mac ** Rabbid Mega Man ** Rabbid Game & Watch ** Rabbid Geno ** Rabbid Meta Knight ** Rabbid Funky ** Rabbid Dixie ** Rabbid Diddy ** Rabbid Rool ** Rabbid R.O.B. ** Rabbid Ashley ** Rabbid Ice Climbers ** Rabbid Fox ** Rabbid Falco ** Rabbid Wolf ** Rabbid Samus ** Rabbid Ridley ** Rabbid Trainer ** Rabbid Zelda ** Rabbid Link ** Rabbid Bowser ** Rabbid Pikachu ** Rabbid Young Link ** Rabbid Toon Link ** Rabbid Shiek ** Rabbid Ganondorf ** Rabbid Rayman ** Rabbid Lucina ** Rabbid Marth ** Rabbid Ike ** Rabbid Roy ** Rabbid Chrom ** Rabbid Robin ** Rabbid Corrin ** Rabbid Bayonetta ** Rabbid Ryu ** Rabbid Ken ** Rabbid Simon ** Rabbid Richter ** Rabbid Cloud ** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falco *** Rabbid Wolf *** Rabbid Olimar *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Dr. Mario *** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo *** Rabbid Mii Brawler *** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter *** Rabbid Mii Gunner *** Rabbid Dark Pit *** Rabbid Dark Samus *** Rabbid Ness *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus *** Rabbid Lucas *** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer *** Rabbid Palutena *** Rabbid Bowser Jr. *** Rabbid Larry Koopa *** Rabbid Iggy Koopa *** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. *** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa *** Rabbid Roy Koopa *** Rabbid Lemmy Koopa *** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa ** Bwario ** Bwaluigi ** Rabbid Sonic ** Rabbid Tails ** Rabbid Amy ** Rabbid Knuckle ** Rabbid Shadow ** Paper Rabbid Peach ** Paper Rabbid Luigi ** Paper Spawny ** Paper Rabbid Mario ** Paper Rabbid Yoshi ** Paper Beep-O Allies * Indiana Rave * Megatron * Sieg * Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler * Shirou Tokisada Kotomine Amakusa/Ruler * Gordes Muslik * ScribbleCop * MetalBeard * Mecha Natsu Dragneel/Ghast Kaijin/Kamen Rider Burning Dragon * Monster High Crew ** Frankie Stein * Ever After High Crew ** Apple White ** Raven Queen * Kieran Valentine * Avicebron/Caster of Black * Dr. Rabbit * Susan (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * Ice Cream Cone (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * Lord Drakkend * Zak Villains * Dr. Galaga/Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O * Dark Wallflower Blush/Another Zangetsu * Mecha Red Samurai Ranger * Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger * Dark Mega Ranger * Darkspine Magma Dragoon/Another Ryuki (Mirror World) * Sea Gorgon/Another Ryuga (Mirror World) * New Blood Tribe ** Gohan of the Darkness/Kamen Rider Lost Build ** President Galeem/Another Kiva ** President Dharkon/Another Diend ** Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia/Lost Stalk * Army of the Revived ** Lord Drakkon ** Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle (alive) ** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Midnight Rogue (deceased) ** Entity_303/Blood Metal ** Dreadlord/Kamen Rider Dark Rogue ** Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build (deceased) ** Lord Draven ** Strike ** Snide ** Genis ** Ackdos Gill ** Kamen Rider Gold Drive ** Paradox Roidmude/Kamen Rider Dark Drive ** Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim ** Ultron-Sigma ** Nazo the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z ** Megahex ** Rob/Dr. Wrecker/Kamen Rider Evil X ** Master Frown/Kamen Rider Dark Woz R ** Brock (Unikitty!)/Kamen Rider Dark Woz B ** Brittney Biskit/Kamen Rider Dark Woz Y ** Whittney Biskit/Kamen Rider Dark Woz P * Combatants ** Darkspine Magma Dragoon Clones ** Daleks ** Primids ** Shocker Soldiers ** Destron Soldiers ** Chaps ** Masquerade Dopants ** Waste Yummies ** Stardust Ninja Dustards ** Ghouls ** Elementary Inves ** Low-Class Roidmudes ** Gamma Commandos ** Bugster Combatants ** Guardian *** Hard Guardian ** Buglars ** Zomira ** Combatant Kuros ** Jukkarage ** Moebas ** XBorgs *** Bruisers *** Royal Guards Quotes , also known as Kamen Rider Baron gave him his Royal Banana Keyblade!? (Blueberry Cake: Uh, yeah. That's what I really meant. Also, my friend Aria Blaze who used to be the Champion of the Nether and now, she is a Princess of the Minecraftian Kingdom. They got thier quirks, you know. nervously)|Dr. Galaga introduces himself to the Unified Heroes}} }} Songs Opening * by NoB Inserts * Catchy Song by Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay * by Kamen Rider Girls feat. RIDER CHIPS Ending * Desiŕ by GARNiDELiA Trivia * The Memory Stone is a dark part of Wallflower Blush's heart. * It is revealed that Zerowing is Zenowing's cousin and Principal Cadance's old friend. * Equestria Ninjas needs Zenowing as the mentor of the Equestria Ninjas. * Zerowing is joining the Equestria Ninjas. Gallery Sp ep1 0.jpg|Metal 4 D1EFV0cU8AAKsCx.jpg|Lost Stalk Krbuild legendmatch baron fandesign by dynamotom-dbsla8w.png|Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form demon_wallflower_blush_by_legendary_spider_dcwla9p-pre.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush D2F2ZChUkAAMDth.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush's Another Zangetsu Watch Dark phantom.png|Dark Wallflower Blush's Dark Phantom Keyblade KRZiO-Build_RabbitTank_Hazard_Ridewatch.jpg|Zion's RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch Dmz9sr7UYAAZQtG.jpg|Zion's Cross-Z Build Ridewatch KREA-Taurus Energy Item.png|Zion's Taurus Energy Item Speed shift 2014 by exusiasword-dcmytm5.png|Zion's Speed Shift Keyblade d7x12iq-782e7e96-611b-411f-9116-ae8ed5762882.png|Darkspine Magma Dragoon and his clones 1000132940_9-440x440.jpg|Fake Zi-O's Another Ryuga Watch Brave iary by kamenriderpegasus-d938opd.png|Zerowing 70996511 p2 master1200.jpg|Zerowing's Shark Saber D938jez-3ba61ff9-2a7f-425e-814f-84cc9f108b81.jpg|Shark Charger Kyoryu cobalt by kamenriderpegasus d938jcy-fullview.jpg|Dino Charge Shark Ranger Kyoryu cobalt carnival by kamenriderpegasus d938jc6-pre.jpg|Shark Super Charge Shark Ranger C1DrLfsUQAA3291.jpg|Fate/Grand Order Gashat Cupcake_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd0o70k-pre.png|Cupcake Slash Another para dx ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcqnlcf.png|Cupcake Slash's Another Para-DX Ridewatch Medusa_join_organization_xlll_by_gamerpen_dd1l4aq-pre.png|Medusa KRZiO-Cronus_Ridewatch.png|Medusa's Cronus Ridewatch 73839782 p0 master1200.jpg|President Galeem's Another Kiva Watch 73483062 p0.jpg|Another Kiva 73861111 p0 master1200.jpg|President Dharkon's Another Diend Watch Dimensions in danger turbo coin by silvertiger2015-dclgeun.jpg|"Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" D7jvf0b-3b60d994-9abf-481e-8550-200a69fa8bf1.png|Future Omega Ranger Key 034d2d8884ee7eeb65962b1e8c3cc9c1.jpg|Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger Key Dcypvwh-97f78ff2-f381-4d15-8eea-74715beb157c.png|Mighty Olympic X Gashat Kh dx gashat by shirokuhakudo db7y7zs-fullview.png|Kingdom Hearts DX Gashat Dc4ziqu-60ead057-4af8-4f0a-b6c5-f5d5ff015f28.png|Fate/stay night Gashat Halo gashat by wizofwonders dbjhl7s-fullview.png|Halo Gashat Dbpbalx-4c5d23a8-fdd1-4bc5-ba70-1016671e85a0.png|Crazy Taxi Gashat Space channel 5 gashat by wizofwonders dbol2gc-pre.png|Space Channel 5 Gashat Prs-darkred.png|Mecha Red Samurai Ranger Bluedark.jpg|Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger Gokai killer.jpg|Dark Mega Ranger Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Dark Mega Saber SpongeBob animation by Tim Prendergast.gif|SpongeBob's Eager Face from Band Geeks Chinomanako.jpg|Sea Gorgon, the Last Remaining Nighlok Dbjgcuw-ef0d297a-7954-497e-9d85-a68fc8d4003e.png|Super Mario Gashat Luigi s mansion gashat by wizofwonders dbol2fb-pre.png|Luigi's Mansion Gashat esbern_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd4hasl-fullview.png|Esbern Gamerpen join organization xiii by gamerpen dd4lzdo-pre.png|Gamerpen Cross z charge ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcpr4y4.png|Gamerpen's Cross-Z Charge Ridewatch D5zpNVLUEAIvgCO.jpg|Darkspine Magma Dragoon's Another Ryuki Watch (Mirror World version) and Sea Gorgon's Another Ryuga Watch (Mirror World version) Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Special Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)